Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator, and particularly relates to a bistable relay and a bistable actuator.
Description of Related Art
Relay is an electronic control device generally applied in an automatic control circuit. The relay is switched between two states to contact or disconnect contact points of a contact system, so that the relay is regarded as an “automatic switch”. Therefore, the relay provides functions of automatic adjustment, safety protection, a conversion circuit, etc., in the automatic control circuit.
Types of the relays are diversified, taking an existing monostable relay as an example, in one of the states of the monostable relay, the contact points of the contact system can be directly contacted or disconnected through a metal elastic force without requiring an extra driving power. However, in another state of the monostable relay, an electromagnetic coil of the monostable relay has to be powered to produce a continuous electromagnetic force greater than the metal elastic force in order to contact or disconnect the contact points of the contact system. Therefore, the monostable relay still has static power consumption even if the state thereof is not changed, and a total volume thereof is relatively large. Taking an existing bistable relay as an example, the bistable relay generally adopts a sliding or see-saw permanent magnet to construct a bistable architecture, or achieve the bistable architecture through a pure mechanical latch structure. Although such type of the bistable relay has a power saving effect compared to the monostable relay, a mechanism of the bistable relay is relatively complicated, and due to poor electromagnetic conversion efficiency, the volume of the bistable relay is large and is not easy to be decreased, so that application thereof is limited.